The Blue Flame
by butterflyrebel2224
Summary: The Blue Flame of Erudite is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews and an Erudite transfer from Dauntless. Juliana wants nothing to do with her mother and changes everything about herself to become Dauntless. Even her name, as she is pulled from the net she becomes McKaven Blaine her father's daughter. Eric and OC pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. AU On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Flame of Erudite is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews and an Erudite transfer from Dauntless. Juliana wants nothing to do with her mother and changes everything about herself to become Dauntless. Even her name, as she is pulled from the net she becomes McKaven Blaine her father's daughter. Four years after Tris's initiation. The war was stopped before it could start but Jeanine still wants the Divergence dead.

* * *

><p>"Eric," shouts a voice from below.<p>

"What is it, Four." Eric calls down in an annoyed voice.

"Max wants to see you." Four calls up.

Eric narrows his eyes as he watches the other man from his living room balcony. On days like today he hates that he accepted the leadership role nearly six years ago. "You may go now messenger boy."

"Fuck you, Eric." Four barks out.

"You're not my type." Eric walks back into his apartment before Four can respond.

"You asked for me?" Eric asks as he takes a seat across the desk from the oldest leader of the dauntless.

"Yes, the initiates come tomorrow. I want you to oversee the training. Help the four trainers again this year." Max replies.

"That's what I thought. Part of my job now isn't it?" Eric asks with lack of emotion.

"That's right." Max replies as Eric curses. "Fifth year in a roll. It was bound to stick."

"Yeah. Has the results come in from the testing as of how many to expect?" Eric asks as he slumps into the chair.

"Quite a few this year. 14 returns and 12 transfers had the dauntless result." Max answers the younger man.

"26 this year? That is the most we've had since I've been here. Have we heard what factions?" he asks as he spins the stud in his bottom lip.

"Just a rumor about one." Max replies with a smirk.

"Well out with it man." Eric questions when he sees the spark of mischief in the other man's eyes.

"It is said that one of the transfers is none other than Jeanine Matthews's daughter, Juliana. Did you meet her while you where still in Erudite?" Max asks with real interest.

"Not really. I saw her with her mother but she was still just a child when I left. All I can remember is a small girl with reddish blond hair and these weird grey eyes." Eric says as he pictures the girl that was ten at the time. "She came that year when I choose."

"She comes every year. She sits with her mother and just watches. She never says a thing to anyone, she just sits there all straight with her head up." Max comments

"If she does transfer to dauntless than this shall be a very interesting year." Eric says with a smirk as he goes to leave.

* * *

><p>"Juliana," my mother calls from behind me. I turn to see her with her assistant Stella Allens. They nearly match in their blue and white Erudite clothing.<p>

"Yes, mother?" I ask as I walk over to them next to my mother's town car.

"What was your result, Juliana?" my mother asks with her watery eyes as we slide into the car.

"I cannot say." I tell her with all honesty. For one it is against the rules and secondly if I told the real truth my mother would kill me. I am divergent. Natalie Prior warned me of my mother's hatred. I have already known from growing up in the same apartment as her. She was the one that murdered my father when I was six. My mother said it was a heart attack but I was there I saw it happen.

*Flash Back*

_"Alec...I know what you are." My mother said to my father as they walk into the apartment from a late night at the labs._

_ I was in the kitchen so I pecked around the wall to see my mother's back and my father's startling silver eyes. They widen slightly as he sees me and he mouths the words, 'stay quiet.' I was scared but I did as my father asked and I stayed quiet._

_ "What is it that you are talking of Jeanine?" My father asks as he looks over to her as she hangs up her jacket in the closet next to the liquor cabinet by the door._

_ "You are divergent, Alec." My mother says coldly. I cannot believe that she accused him of such a terrible thing. For the last few months my mother has been ranting about the divergent and the destruction they will bring if not dealt with. I am terrified for my father as he stands in front of my crazed mother._

_ I watch as my mother walks over to the liquor cabinet between the front door and the closet she had just hung her jacket in. She starts to make my father a scotch and slips her hand into her skirt pocket to pull out a vial of clear liquid. She tips it into the drink. I bite back a cry as my father takes the drink from her hand._

_ "Is this going to kill me, Jeanine?" My father asks her without a trace of fear._

_ "Yes, Alec. It will be painless and quick. You gave me my daughter so I will be merciful. Drink it before she wakes." She tells my father as he looks over at me hidden from her view._

_ My mother has never shown love to either of us. But my father I know has always loved my mother. He told me once that she and I are his only weaknesses. I know before he does it that he will drink the poisoned scotch as he knows that I will not look away as he does. He puts the glass up to his lips and tips it up as I watch him drink every last drop as he looks into my mother's eyes. He gives me one final smile before his silver eyes start to cloud over and dull to listless grey as he drops to his knees before crumpling to the floor. The glass shatters when it hits the wooden floor near my father's lifeless body._

_ Tears rush down my cheeks as I watch my father's last moments as he dies by my mother's hand. I sneak to my room while her back is still toward me as she goes to check his pulse. I know in my heart that my father is dead and with him the last person that I love._

*End Flash Back*

"Did you hear anything I have just said, Juliana?" My mother's agitated voice cuts through the last moment of my father's life.

"I am sorry, mother, I did not. What is it that you said?" I ask with false serenity.

"I said that I will not be home when you awake tomorrow but I want you to come to my office so that we can walk to the ceremony together." My mother answers with an air of disdain. She believes I will also be leaving with her. That I will stay Erudite. She does not know that since the day before I turned seven when she murdered my father that I knew I would leave her clutches. She has controlled every aspect about my life since I was born. She wouldn't even let my father name me or give me his name even though they had been married for over two years. His surname ended with him, Alec Blaine.

My mother gave me the name Juliana Jeanine Matthews. Not even my name is my own but hers flipped around from Jeanine Juliana Matthews. I despised being her daughter. Every fiber of my being cried out MURDERER each time I see my mother. After the choosing ceremony tomorrow I will never be Jeanine's daughter. But McKaven Blaine, it was what my father wanted to name me. I would be my father's daughter. He left his faction for my mother even though he was dauntless through and through.

"Juliana!" My neck snaps up to look my mother in the eyes, she had never raised her voice at me before.

"Forgive me mother. I was thinking of my father." I tell her.

"He is dead, Juliana. He wasn't logical enough to stay and raise you. Do not think of the past you have a big decision ahead of you tomorrow." She says with venom dripping from every word.

"I know, mother. I am ready." I tell her with real honesty.

"Of course you are. You are my daughter after all." my mother says with a smirk as my soul cries out 'never'. The town car has stopped in front of the Erudite apartments and I slip out. I am glad that my mother takes my confidence as my telling her that I am staying Erudite. I am top of my class with the highest GPA of course. Nothing less for the daughter of the Erudite faction leader.

* * *

><p>*AN*<p>

This is my first Fan-fiction. Let me know how I do and if I should continue.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

A/N Thank you to vivalafiction, Anabeth Cristini, and the guest reviewer. You all made my day.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake knowing that this will be the last time I wake in this room. I look around before walking over to my dresser. I kneel down and reach underneath pulling out two photos and a ring. Both of the photos are of my father. The first is of him before he left Dauntless. He stands on a bridge with water rushing behind him in dauntless clothing a piercings in his ears and eyebrow. His shirt is one favored by the dauntless that show off his arms and tattoos that wrap around his forearms. The other is of him shortly after I was born. He is in the hospital nursery in blue long sleeved Erudite clothing void of his piercings. I lay bundled in his arms close to his heart. The ring is a plain black band with the dauntless symbol and his name engraved on the inside of it.<p>

He told me when he gave it to me that his parents gave it to him before his choosing ceremony. They knew he would not be back. The ring and the photos are all of him that I have left. My mother throw out everything else the day after his funeral. I lay the photos on my dresser so that I can put them in my pocket after I am done dressing. But the ring I slip onto the necklace I wear around my neck tucked under my shirt. I bought the thin, black chain necklace knowing that I would hang my fathers ring from it on this day.

I feel the weight of the ring as I take the garment bag down from the back of my bedroom door. It holds the last thing my mother has a say in my choosing ceremony outfit. It is a classic Erudite skirted suit. It is just like the one my mother wore to her ceremony: a blue knee length pencil skirt, a matching fitted blue jacket with a long sleeved white collared blouse. The shoes she chose have a four inch heel that I would love on any other day. For today I dread knowing that I will be running and jumping in them but nothing will stand in my way from becoming dauntless.

I give one final passing glance around my room smiling at the books stacked on my decks and near my bed. All books befitting someone who yearns to become dauntless. There are books about self-defense, fighting stances, and even proper knife throwing and so many more. My mother will not be happy to find any of this. I laugh as I take the photos from my dresser and slip them into the inside of my jacket pocket. I pat my pocket than reach for the pair of scissors I keep on my desk. I lean down and make a cut on the right side of my skirt so that I can rip it later to be free to run. Putting down the scissors I walk out of my room without looking back.

* * *

><p>The host of this years choosing ceremony is Dauntless so Eric and Max are the first to show up. Max claps Eric on the shoulder as he tells the younger man that he wants his help in the choosing ceremony. In the last few years Max has given up hope that Four will take a leadership role. With Four not in the shadows Eric and Max opens up and becomes friends. "I want this to be my last year at the ceremonies. I want you to take over the Dauntless hosting from now on. I will make the speech than hand things over to you. All you must do this year is call out the names and hand over the knife. Easy right?" Max tells Eric at the last moment as always. Eric says nothing as they sit in their section while waiting for the ceremony to begin.<p>

The waiting doesn't take long as the room starts to fill with the dependents and their parents. Eric is watching the doorway when Juliana walks into the room with her mother, she stays close with her head high as Jeanine greets other faction members. He cannot believe his eyes as he takes in Jeanine's daughter. Her hair has become a sunny golden blond that stops at her delicate jawline while her eyes have brighten into a stunning silver. She doesn't look much taller than she was when Eric last seen her when she was ten years old even though her small feet are encased in wicked high heels.

Eric watches as Juliana smiles at a boy in Erudite clothing. It is the only acknowledgment she shows to those around here. The boy must be special to her, Eric makes a note of him as he takes a seat in the front of the Erudite section. The mother and daughter come further into the room, closer to where Max and Eric sit in the Dauntless seating.

"Best get to the front. It will be starting soon." Max says to Eric as he rises to his feet. Eric stands with him and they walk past the Matthews on their way to the front of the room. With Juliana so close he notices for the first time how tiny she really is. She would never last if she were to come to Dauntless. For her sake Eric hopes that the rumors about her are just that rumors. As Eric observes Juliana everyone has all taken a seat but her and her mother. Juliana sits next to the boy that she smiled at with her mother on the other side.

"Welcome to this years choosing ceremony. My name is Max and I am one of five leaders at Dauntless. I welcome you to the day that tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in life. Our dependents are now sixteen. They will stand before us and decide what kind of person they are to become. Our forefathers decided that to keep the world from warring to divide into factions. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." Max extends his hand toward the section that holds the faction clad in bright yellows and red. "Those who blame ignorance become Erudite." He now indicates the faction in blue. "While those who blame duplicity created Candor." He nods his head at the faction to his right that sit with their black and white clothing.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation" again his hand is raised to point at the specified faction, this time garbed in plain gray. "And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless..." Max is interrupted as the sea of black clothed Dauntless erupt into ovation. He waits as the room once again becomes silent than continues. "Working together these five factions have found a way to live in peace with each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation our selfless leaders of government. Candor our trust worthy leaders in law. Erudite has given us intelligent teachers and scientist. Amity supplied us with farmers and Dauntless provided us with protection. Today as our dependents become our initiates and with this I hand over the ceremony to the youngest of the Dauntless leaders, Eric. He will now close out the ceremony by calling out the names of our sixteen-year-olds to come forth and choose their paths. Eric," Max motions Eric forward as he steps back.

Eric steps up and takes the knife that Max hands over to him. The first name is that of an Amity- Zinnia Abrams, she chooses to stay Amity. Candor-Kately Alexander joins the ranks of Erudite. Eric watches as he takes a seat near Juliana and Jeanine. As he calls more names he steals glances over at Juliana, both a Dauntless and an Erudite choose to become Abnegation much to the shock of their factions. Erudite-Andrea Kurtis, she walks back to her faction. Candor-Marco Mills walks over to the stiff, Abnegation. Amity-Autumn Lovejoy, she is a tall and slender girl that walks up and drops her blood over the burning coals. Dauntless. Eric mentally shakes his head, what joy an Amity.

Finally Eric looks down and sees her name. "Juliana Matthews." As her name rings through the room all goes silent. Eric watches her as she stands with her mother. Jeanine puts her hand on Juliana's shoulder and leans in to whisper into her ear.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for the delay in an update. I will try to update more often. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

* * *

><p>"Make me proud." My mother whispers in my ear. I give her a slight nod before I make my way over to the sexiest man I have ever seen. Blond hair slicked back with the sides shaved and two piercings in his right eyebrow, one in each ear and in the side of his bottom lip. He also has tattoos running down both sides of his neck, wrapped around his huge biceps and down his forearms. As I get closer to him I become...nervous. My mouth goes dry and my hands become clammy. I have never been nervous, my mother doesn't allow it. I rub my hands on my skirt as I step up to him and the bowls. A shiver runs down my spine as I take the knife from his callused hand. I look into his grey eyes as I slice my palm and hold it over the burning dauntless coals. A smirk appears on his face as he calls out, "Dauntless."<p>

The room remains silent before the Dauntless erupt into cheers as I walk toward my new faction without sparing a glance my mother's way. I am my father's child. I am Divergent. I am Dauntless. I take a seat in one of the front seats that an older Dauntless member offers. I murmur thanks. Rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur until a hand slips into mine. I look down at the hand that holds mine than up at the person next to me. I smile into the laughing brown eyes of my best friend. Wesley smiles back than looks forward as another name is barked out by the young Dauntless leader. I look up and see that he is looking this way with a violent look on his face. My heart starts to stutter before he looks away. Before I know it the ceremony is over and the Dauntless are all surging to their feet and racing from the room. Wesley and I stand but before we leave I yank on the bottom of my skirt to let it rip up the side.

"What are you doing?" Wesley exclaims as he watches me.

"I can't run if I don't." I tell him with a laugh.

"Well you almost gave me a stroke." Wesley jokes as we follow the Dauntless from the room.

We leave the room to find them racing down the stairs, my mother and I used the elevator up. I look down at my heels and curse my mother and prey I don't break my ankle in these heels because this will be hell making it to the Dauntless compound.

"Can you make it, Julie?" Wesley calls over the shouts of the Dauntless.

"Yes," I call back as we start to descend at neck breaking speed. Once we make it to the streets there is no time to catch our breath. The Dauntless haven't stopped yet. They run down the street and start to climb up the support beams for the raised train tracks. I quickly reach the beams as an Amity transfer does, too. She notices my shoes and asks, "Can you make it?"

"Yes," I say as I start to climb, my feet never slipping as I make my way to the top. I swing my self up to find the Dauntless and the transfers waiting, Wesley is there as well. Thankfully I am a runner and I don't need much time to catch my breath before everyone starts running again as the train comes rushing toward us. "Its not stopping." A large Candor boy calls as the first of the Dauntless start to jump aboard. I take off running and as I jump I snag hold of the handle with my hand and find the foot hold to quickly pull myself into the train car. I step away from the door patting my pocket to feel for the photos of my father as more transfers jump inside. A hand touches mine and I look up to find Wesley again.

"Glad to see you made it." He grins as the Amity pulls herself in.

"So am I and the same to you, my friend." I say as I sink to the floor with one hand in Wesley's hand and the other wrapped around my father's ring.

"What happen to your hair?" Amity asks as she sits with us.

I reach my hand to my hair to find it falling out of its faux bob. My mother forbid me to wear it long since I turned thirteen. For the last three years I have worn it in a faux bob to appease her. Now I rake my fingers through my hair and dozens of hair pins fall to the ground. My hair now ends at the middle of my back unlike before where it barely reached my jawline.

"Wow, you have amazing hair. My name is Autumn by the way." Amity tells us.

"Thanks..." I start to say but Wesley interrupts.

"I'm Wesley and this is Juliana." Wesley says before I can finish.

"I know who she is. I think everyone does." As Autumn says this my heart sinks, will I every be able to get away from my past?

"Was anyone left or were you the last." Wesley asks not realizing my inner turmoil.

"I was the last, we all made it on." Autumn smiles at Wesley.

* * *

><p>Over half an hour later the train starts to decrease in speed just as Wesley calls out, "they are jumping."<p>

I get up and walk over to where he stands by the open train door. Our cart is getting closer to the roof in which the Dauntless are jumping onto. I take a few steps back and take a running leap as the roof comes into view, Wesley and Autumn are right behind. The other transfers continue to jump out as I stand to dust myself off. I see blood running down my leg from a cut on my knee from the gravel on the roof top where I landed. By all means it was not the smoothest landing. I rip apart of my skirt off and tie it around my knee to try and stop the bleeding as Wesley and Autumn come over to where I am standing.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asks as he looks down at my knee.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." i laugh as I look around.

"That was fun." Autumn says as she jumps from foot to foot.

"Enough talking!" We turn to see Eric and Max standing up on a ledge of the roof we are on. "You have made it to the compound but you haven't made it inside yet. You must take one final jump. The member's way in." Eric says as he waves his hand behind him. "Who wants to go first?"

I don't give anyone a chance as I make my way to the front. "I do!" My voice calls out.

"Jeanine's daughter." Eric smirks when he sees who it is walking up to him.

I stop just in front of him. "No, never again." I say as he and Max step down to give me the ledge. I step up and feel my leg become exposed from the split I ripped into it earlier. It is on Eric side and nearly to my panty line, so I have just flashed one of my new faction leaders a lot of leg before I turn around to look at everyone else. I smile before I say "see you below." My eyes lock with Eric's before I tip myself back. I am now free falling, my arms spread wide as the wind rushes around me, into the hole I saw from above. All to soon I land into a very large net that cradles me before a set of hands reach out and help me down. I look up into the eyes of the young man that helped me.

"Welcome to Dauntless. What is your name?" A voice comes from beside him. It belongs to a young woman around my height with dark blond hair.

I smile to them, "McKaven Blaine," I say with no hesitation.

"First jumper, McKaven Blaine!" The young man calls out and the room swells with cheers. "Go stand to the side and wait for the others to come down."

I walk over to where he points. I turn around just in time to see Wesley fall into the net. He is helped out by the same young man and is asked his name. "Second jumper, Wes!" Once again cheers are let out as Wes walks over to where I stand.

"Hey, Wes." I say to my friend as he wraps me into a hug.

"Yeah, I thought Wesley was just to formal. Did you change yours?" He asks as we look over at the net, his arm still around my waist.

"I changed it to what my father wanted to name me. My name is McKaven." I lean into his side.

"Sexy," he murmurs. We stand together and watch as the initiates drop down. I start to worry after twenty initiates have drop from above and none have been Autumn. _'What if she doesn't jump?'_ I ask myself, _'I just met her should I be sad?'_ Just then I hear a high pitched scream as she falls into the net. The blue eyed man that has been helping everyone helps her out and speaks to her.

"26th jumper, Audi!" he calls out as 'Audi's' tall and willowy body sashays over to where Wes and I stand.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't jump, Audi." She flushes as I call her by her new name.

"Yeah, I had to face a fear. I haven't liked heights in a long time," she shivers.

"But you're so tall," Wes jokes.

"And the longer the fall. I broke my arm once while I was picking apples. I've hated being up high ever since." She tells us with a shrug.

"Understandable." Wes says as another girl falls into the net. "Last jumper, Tessa," is called out.

"There was another one up there." Audi tells us as Eric jumps down followed by Max.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all my reviews, favorites, and likes. Let me know if anyone would like a certain scene added to this fanficton. R&R

* * *

><p>Eric jumps from the train first soon followed by Max. They walk over to the ledge that over looks the members entrance. "Who do you think will jump first?" Eric asks Max as they watch the initiates jump from the moving train. Max laughs, "Jeanine's girl if she makes it off the train. Considering she made it on in the first place."<p>

"She will have something to prove." Eric agrees just as the girl in question small body slam to the graveled roof. He watches as she peels herself up and rips a strip off her skirt and wraps her bleeding knee. He notices that her hair is much longer than when it was in the Hub. She is soon joined by the Erudite boy, Wesley and the tall Amity girl. "Amity made it here this year. Three of them. You owe me a drink."

"I know I shouldn't have made that bet." Max shakes his head as Eric starts to explain that the initiates aren't 'in' just yet. Eric tells them they must jump than asks who wants to go first just before Jeanine's daughter steps forward saying. "I do."

Eric is once again caught in her silver eyes as he and Max steps down. "Jeanine's daughter." Her silver eyes blaze into an intense flame as she breathes, "no, never again." Eric can't help but notice her smooth sculpted legs as she steps up on the ledge. He balls his hands into fist and crosses them over his chest as they itch to run over her legs. She pivots around to look at the other initiates. "See you below." She looks into his eyes one last time before she leans back and then he is gone. Nothing but a flash of light at her neck is left. The dark haired Erudite steps forward.

"I want to go next." He says as he looks to the place where Juliana once stood.

"By all means." Eric says sarcastically. With a whoop the boy is gone as well. Eric becomes uninterested as the rest of the group takes their plunge. All but three are left, two Amity and one Condor. The tall Amity steps forward. As her screams reach upwards as she plunges down the other two shake their heads. The Candor must think better of it as she walks over and jumps before Max can tell them to leave by way of the stairs. While Max tells the Amity how to leave the roof for the factionless Eric thinks over how many initiates they will have this year. Even though only 26 that tested Dauntless 28 choose it as their faction. 14 Dauntless born and 13 transfers jumped. With Amity leaving there will be only 27 initiates this year. More than they expected. "The transfers won't be happy this year. We don't have enough beds."

Max just laughs as he walks back to where Eric stands. "You go first this year."

Eric says nothing as he jumps. Once his feet touch the floor he looks for the daughter. She is easy to spot with her golden red hair. His blood boils as he sees she is once again with the Erudite boy. His arm wrapped around her waist with her head on his chest. Eric is angered that the image of them together makes him feel jealous. The tall Amity is by her other side, their hands linked together. It is enough to make him puke but luckily Max drops down and Four can start his speech.

"This year there will be four trainers. Two for the Dauntless-born as well as two for the transfers. Lauren and Lynn are the trainers for the Dauntless-born while my wife Tris and I will be over the transfers. Along with us will be one of our faction leaders Eric. He has been over seeing the last five years of initiates." Four looks over to Eric who nods. "For those who don't know me. My name is Four." For the first year no one asks if its like the number, much to Four's satisfaction. He hates answering questions about himself.

I stand back with Wes and Audi while watching Eric. I feel as if I know him but I know that is not possible. I have never let anyone close besides Wes and he forced his way in.

*Flashback*

Today is my seventh birthday. I wished my father was here but my mother murdered him last night. My mother wanted me to go with her to the ceremony today but I told her that I would rather stay outside. I'm not alone. There is another Erudite, a boy. I try to stay away from him so that he can't see me cry. I want to crawl into a ball and hide but I don't I will be brave. I turn to show no fear as I notice the boy walking my way.

"Hello, my name is Wesley." He smiles at me.

"I'm Juliana." I wipe the tears from my face as they continue to fall.

"Why are you crying?" He hands me a tissue.

I take it and wipe my face again. "My father died last night." I am stunned I never meant to say that.

"How?" He sits next to me on the steps outside of the hub.

I start to lie but something in this boy, Wesley's eyes hold me back and I find myself telling him everything. I warn him never to tell because my mother wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I would never tell your secret." He gives me a hug.

From that moment on we have been the best of friends.

*End of Flash Back*

"Dauntless-born follow Lauren and Lynn. Everyone else follow Tris and I." Four says as he starts walking. Four gives us a tour starting with a place he called the pit. I find it a very fitting name even though the biggest of the Candor transfers makes a crack of it. Four is not amused but doesn't say anything until he takes us to what is called the Chasm. I am stunned into silents. It is glorious yet holds a deadly power. Tris warns us that initiated have died from jumping from here and that anyone to try will as well. I look over the rail and can just make out a ledge, just big enough for one person. I put it to memory as we start walking again. We are led to a large room, I look around to see that it is the dinning hall. Four and Tris stop us at the door. "Go and eat everyone, you will be shown your room after." With that they walk away.

The other transfers quickly go and find a place to sit down to eat leaving Wes, Audi, and I. We make are way in and find seating with the trainers and what seems like their friends. We take the seating across from them, Wes sits in front of Four and Audi in front of Tris. I see the hamburgers and pile four pieces of the meat onto my plate. "Are you going to eat any bread with that?" Audi asks as she grabs an orange.

"No, this is good. I haven't had meat in years." I say as I take the bowl of sauce from Four.

"Why?" Audi asks.

"My mother wouldn't allow it in the house after my father's death. It was his favorite." I say before taking a big bite out of the patty.

"You carnivore." Audi laughs.

"Its been nine years. I need this." I laugh as Wes grins.

The room quickly goes silent as Max and Eric walk into the dinning hall. They speak to each other before Eric starts over toward our table. He takes the only empty seat left next to Four. As he sits across from me my mouth once again goes dry. The effect this man has on my is without bounds. Eric leans in and speaks quietly to Four before looking up and catching me looking at him. He raises his pierced brow and asks, "who do you have this year, Four?"

"McKaven is across from you, next to her is Wes, and then Audi and Aren. He is Lauren's little brother." Four tells Eric each of the four initiates at our table.

"Nice looking bunch this year, all but you little one." He gives me a malicious smile. "Can you make it?"

I glare at him, "why does every one ask me that? I made it here and I will make it through initiation."

"Nice speech but we will see what you have to say after tomorrow." Eric gives me a cruel smirk before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I thank everyone that has liked, favorited, and reviewed my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to get thrown out on your first day?" yells a short black Haired girl from down the table next to a shaggy haired blond. I just shake my head. He just made me so angry. I can't believe I let him get to me.<p>

"What was Eric telling you?" I look up to see Tris asking her husband, Four.

"It needs to be told to all the trainers. Meeting at our apartment tonight." The others agree. Four turns back to the us. "Transfers, come along, it is time to show you where you will be sleeping."

Four and Tris takes us down three hallways before stopping in front of a hole in the wall. It is the 'door' to our dorm. "You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," Tris adds. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and thirteen of you. We anticipated that a lower proportion of you would make it this far."

We step inside, I see five bunks. Just ten beds. One in each corner and one in the middle.

"We don't have enough beds." Marco calls out.

"So in other words three are on the floor." Four looked around the room. "Come out when you are changed and bring your old clothes." He and Tris go out the door.

"Wes will you share a bunk with Audi and me?" I look up to him.

"W...what?" He stutters out.

I laugh as I walk to the middle bunk. "This one. Audi and I can share the bottom and you can take the top. Does that sound good to the two of you?"

"Yeah." They both agree and walk over to go through the clothes laid out on the bottom bunk. The other transfers quickly took our lead. The other two male Erudite transfers Dalton and Aidian take the bunk on the left of the door coming when in. The other left side bed is taken by one of the Candor transfers Marco and the other Amity transfer Dustin. The front right side bunk is taken by Candor transfers Noah, Tessa, and Shannon. Noah takes the top and the two girls take the bottom. The last bunk is taken by Candor transfer Owen on top bunk and Candor transfer Avery with the last Erudite transfer Sophia sharing the bottom. None of us wanted to sleep on the floor.

On the beds there are clothes of various sizes we are able to get a few sets of clothes out of it all. At the foot of each bed stands a six drawer dresser. I take the bottom two since I am the shortest, I don't have to stoop down as much. Audi takes the ones above mine and Wes takes the top ones. When no one is looking I slide the photos of my father under my extra clothes before stripping down and changing in to the Dauntless clothes from what I have on. I am glad to be rid of the Erudite blue. I pull the shirt tight and tie it up in the back so that is doesn't fall around my knees and pull my belt tight but I see that I need a knife to make a new hole. I sit to pull on and lace up my new combat boots. Tris and Four stand outside the dorm room waiting when I exit. "Do one of you have a knife I could use." I hold tight to my belt so that my pants don't end up at my ankles. Tris and Four both hand out knives. I take the one Tris offers and poke a hole in my belt before slicing most of the extra part of the belt off. I smile as I hand the knife back, "thanks." I stand with them as I wait for Wes and Audi.

When they come out Tris and Four takes us to the pit and set in the middle is now a large fire. "Toss them in!" Is being chanted around the room as we walk to the fire. I quickly toss mine in, shoes and all. Even though those were really sexy shoes. I will just have to get more. At this moment Four says, "some ground rules." "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation. Also initiates are given points each week. Those points can be used at any of the shops here in the pit. You are dismissed."

"I want to get more heels." I say to Audi.

"I can't believe you tossed those. I almost cried." Audi jokes as we walk with Wes around the pit.

I see a clothing store and pull in Audi as well. I see a pair of black spike studded platform heels that I get. I take them to the checkout to find the dark haired girl from dinner. "Hi my name is Christina."

"Hi. I'm McKaven." I sit the shoes down.

"The girl who spoke back to Eric. I think everyone knows who you are now." Christina writes my name down and deduces the price from my points.

I quickly change into them after saying bye to Christina. Audi buys a dress and a pair of heels as well. We leave after she takes her things to Christina. Wes finds us as we walk past the tattoo parlor. "Did you get a tattoo?" we ask Wes.

"No I was asking about a custom piece." He tells us as we walk back to our dorm. We take turns showering as we get ready for bed. Thankfully Audi and I are both slender and we fit surprisingly well on the narrow bed. Audi is wrapped up in the blanket while I lay on the edge of the bed away from her body heat.

"Are you okay down there?" Wes whispers.

"Yeah, Audi has all the covers though," I look up at the bottom of his bunk.

"Want mine?"

"No I will just kick it off," I laugh.

"Then why are you complaining?" Wes jokes.

"I'm not. I was just telling you. You should see her." Wes's head appears above mine.

"She cocooned herself." Wes laughs.

"Just my point. How can she breath?"

"I don't know but lets get to bed. We have to get up early in the morning."

"Goodnight, Wes."

"Goodnight, Kaven."

The next morning Wes and I wake early and go to the dinning hall looking for coffee. Over breakfast we talk of the up coming day and what it has in store for us. We return to the dorms with a muffin and fruits for Audi and see that Four, Tris, and Eric are there waking everyone up. I hand the food over to Audi as Four calls out. "Five minutes, transfers! Today your initiation begins."

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." Tris says as she stand by Four. "Today we are starting with the finale test, it will be redone at the in of the initiation. We want to see how you improve over the initiation."

"Why are we being ranked?" Aidian one of the male Erudite transfers ask.

"It will help us determine what jobs you get after the final test." Four answers.

"Time's up, transfers. Let's go." Eric yells from the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I used some of the original text in this chapter but changed it to fix my fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent._

* * *

><p><em>We have to do the fearscape first. What if it doesn't work on me, no serum has worked on me yet. The Abnegation woman that administered my aptitude test said that she had never seen anyone not being able to go under. I thought I would have time to find the woman's daughter and have her help me be able to go under. Now I have no time and I haven't found anyone named Beatrice. Trice...Tris!<em> My eyes shoot to the lovely blond girl as she walks ahead of the transfers with her husband, Four, and Eric. _Now how am I going to ask for a moment alone with her. Four is always with her and I don't know if he can be trusted._

The instructors lead us out of the dorms and along the paths that surround the Pit. Wes and Audi are next to me.

"You and Wes worried me this morning," Audi says quietly.

"I'm sorry. But I got you breakfast." I tell her lightly.

When her almond shaped green eyes meet my silver ones, she nod. "Thanks and I will know now."

I just nod back to her and smile.

We climb higher than we've gone before, until Wes's face goes white whenever he looks down. Most of the time I like heights, so I grab Wes's arm like I need his support—but really, I'm lending him mine. He smiles gratefully at me.

Eric turns around and walks backward a few steps—backward, on a narrow path with no railing. How well does he know this place?

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," says Eric. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

He eyes me, a shiver runs down my spine as I look into his steel grey eyes.

It's hard for me to fight off a smile. That is, until Eric's eyes shift to my arm around Wes's, and all the humor drains from them. His expression sends a chill through me. Is he…jealous?

We get closer and closer to the glass ceiling, and for the first time in days, I see the sun. Four walks up a flight of metal stairs leading through a hole in the ceiling. They creak under my feet, and I look down to see the Pit and the chasm below us.

We walk across the glass, which is now a floor rather than a ceiling, through a cylindrical room with glass walls. The surrounding buildings are half-collapsed and appear to be abandoned.

The Dauntless mill around the glass room, talking in clusters. Above me, two ropes stretch across the room, one a few feet higher than the other. They probably have something to do with the daredevil stunts the Dauntless are famous for.

The trainers leads us through another door. Beyond it is a huge, dank space with graffitied walls and exposed pipes. The room is lit by a series of old-fashioned fluorescent tubes with plastic covers—they must be ancient.

"This," says Four, his eyes bright in pale light, "is a different kind of simulation known as the fear landscape. It has been enabled for our purposes, so this what it will be like the next time you see it at the end of stage three."

Behind him, the word "Dauntless" is spray-painted in red artistic lettering on a concrete wall.

"In stage two when you would have went through your simulations, we would have stored data about your worst fears. The fear landscape accesses that data and presents you with a series of virtual obstacles. But today we don't have that data so it will be all of your fears and not just obstacles of it. Some of the fears will be the same you will face in your simulations in stage two. Some may not be seen again until the final test. The difference in this is that you are aware, in the fear landscape, that it is a simulation, so you will have all your wits about you as you go through it. In stage two you will not be that lucky."

_That means that everyone will be like Divergent in the fear landscape, but what is I can't go under. The awareness won't be able to help me out if I can't be put in the simulation. In the aptitude test Mrs. Prior told me that it just might be to weak of a serum. That the fear serum will be much stronger and most likely be able to take me under, but to still find her daughter and ask for a double dose so as to not chance it._

Four continues, "The number of fears you have in your landscape varies according to how many you have."

How many fears will I have? I think of facing my mother or Wes dying and shiver.

"Eric told you before that the third stage of initiation focuses on mental preparation," he says.

"That is because it requires you to control both your emotions and your body—to combine the physical abilities you learned in stage one with the emotional mastery you learned in stage two. To keep a level head." One of the fluorescent tubes above Four's head twitches and flickers. I look from Four and look at Eric to see his stare on me.

"In a few weeks you will go through your fear landscape as quickly as possible in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders. That will be your final test, which determines your ranking for stage three. Just as stage two of initiation is weighted more heavily than stage one, stage three is weighted heaviest of all. Understood?"

We all nod.

If I do well in my final test, I have a good chance of making it into the top ten and a good chance of becoming a member. Becoming Dauntless. The thought makes me almost giddy with relief to be away from my mother and her clutches.

"You can get past each fear in one of two ways. Either you find a way to calm down enough that the simulation registers a normal, steady heartbeat, or you find a way to face your fear, which can force the simulation to move on. One way to face a fear of drowning is to swim deeper, for example." Four shrugs. "So I suggest that you take stage two to consider your fears and develop strategies to face them."

"We told you before that you will be ranked for job selection after your final test. But to get there you must make enough points to stay. In my initiation class we only allowed in the top ten. Since then we have gone back to the point system. Don't make the points, don't make the cut." Tris says as she looks around the initiates. "As you see the Dauntless-born will be present for this stage. The only stage you will not have together is the first. Four and Eric will be in the room with the one in the simulation. Myself plus Lauren and Lynn will be out her with the others."

_Maybe I can take Tris aside when one of the other initiates are testing. That is if I'm not the first._

"One by one we will pull you into the room. Everyone else will be able to see your fear from that monitor." Eric points to the large screen to the side. "This will not count against your ranking. As you haven't been prepared for it yet."

"Then why do we have to do it now at all?" Dalton asks.

"Erudite?" Four asks.

Dalton nods.

"Max and the other leaders wanted to see the fears early this year." Eric answered looking at me.

I gasp as I realize that they don't want to see the others as much as they want to see mine.

_Please don't take me first._

"First up, Aren Zane." The Dauntless-born boy stands up and follows Eric and Four into the room. We watch as Aren is injected with the fear serum then we look over at the screen. His fear landscape has started. As I watch I count, he has nine, becoming bald, becoming ill, spiders, dependent on others, solitude, immobility, deformity, insanity, and the death of his family. While still watching I walk over to Tris.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask as I get near.

"Sure." She walks me out of the room and stops. "My mother came to me last night. I told Four and he will double your dose. We will see if it works. If it doesn't we will not inform your mother. Dauntless no long shares our information with Erudite. Not until a trusted leader is appointed. My brother and your friend's father are working on it."

"Thanks." We go back into the room Aren is still trying to get past the immobility. I walk back over to Wes and sit next to him where he now sits with Audi next to the wall across from the screen.

"Why did you have to talk to Tris?" Wes asks.

"I let her know that I got sick from the other serum." I tell him. He just nods he knows I am divergent, but so is he. I told him before my mother found me the day of the aptitude test.

I start to shiver and Wes hands me his jacket. He knows I get cold easy. I slip on the jacket and am immediately enveloped by his scent. "You still smell the same."

"Thanks I think." He chuckles.

"Its good. Audi smell him and tell him." I lean back as she leans over me to smell Wes.

"Your right. He does smell good." She says as Aren comes out. Another name is called.

Wes tucks me into his side until it is his turn. When his name is called I ask him if he wants his jacket back. He says no and follows a stony faced Eric into his fearscape.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello, eveyone. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

* * *

><p>My heart is heavy as I watch Wes be injected. His first four fear are fear of heights, being factionless, being tested on in Erudite, and being dissected. The last three I am in. In one Wes stands by the sculptures outside of Erudite I am there as well. "I hate you, Wesley Roberts. I never want to see you again." The me in his simulation says in a monotone voice. "Don't do this Kaven." He says quietly. "That's not my name." Venom pours from the word of the simulated me. The fear of me leaving him. I am sadden that he thinks I would ever leave him.<p>

He is in now in Dauntless in the pit across from the Chasm. I am dancing next to the Chasm when a faceless Dauntless runs by and pushes me over into the Chasm below. Wes screams and runs to the rail. He looks down and sees my broken body at the bottom floating in the now bloody water. Fear of not being able to save me.

He is pulled from this fear to another. He is now in the apartment I shared with Jeanine after my father's murder. He runs to my bedroom where I lay sleeping. Jeanine stands over me with a gun. "Hello, Wesley. I want you to kill her." My mother tells him.

"No. I could never kill McKaven." He yells at her.

She hands him the gun, "do it." He raises the gun and points it at Jeanine.

"Go to hell, Jeanine." He pulls the trigger. Jeanine falls on the floor by my bed. Fear of having to kill me. Seven fears.

I see Wes jump up from the chair in the room out of the simulation. "Kaven. Where is she?" I read his lips as he asks Four who stands next to him. Four turns to the glass and points to where I sit with Audi. He comes out white faced and sinks down between Audi and me.

I lean into him and put my head on his shoulder. "You will never lose me. You know I love you right?"

He wraps his arm around me. "Yeah, I love you too, Kaven."

For the next few names it is Four that comes out for the initiates.

Then Eric opens the door and calls "Audi Lovejoy." He turns around and goes back in his hands balling into fist.

Audi gets up and follows Eric into the simulation room. She ends up having eleven fears. Heights, never leaving Amity, peace serum, public humiliation, rejection, lack of control, being ignored, and the death of her little sister, Summer.

Audi comes back out ashen as she sits down with us. I wrap my hand around hers and squeeze.

We are down to thirteen initiates left when Eric walks out and looks over to me. I know it is my turn before he even says, "McKaven Blaine." Wes and Audi each gives me a hug before I stand up and go over to where Eric stands at the door. He steps back into the room letting me follow behind. I take a deep breath and walk over to the metal chair. I hop onto it as Four comes over with the serum. He has two vials, he quickly injects me with both. I close my eyes preying that it will work.

I open my eyes to find myself in the kitchen of the Erudite apartment we lived in when my father was alive. Only one thing happened in this apartment that I fear. I look around and see myself when I was six walk into the kitchen as the front door opens. My mother and father walk in. "God, no!" I cry out as I fall to my knees. I continue to shake my head as my mother hands my father the poisoned scotch.

As I watch my father's silver eyes become dim I am pulled from the kitchen and into a laboratory. My mother stands with Wes in front of me. Faceless Erudite stand around with guns. I quickly stand as Jeanine cocks the gun she has in her hand. She puts it to Wes's head. "Shot him, Juliana or I will. Your choice."

"My name is not Juliana!" I scream, "and I will never kill him." I take the gun I feel in my hand and put it to my head. I pull the trigger. I am pulled from the simulation as my body crumples to the floor.

I come to in the simulation chair with a gasp. I shudder and wrap myself more into Wes's jacket. I look up to see both Eric and Four staring at me. "Am I done?"

"Yes." Eric says as they walk closer to me.

"Congratulations, McKaven." Four looks over at the screen that he and Eric walked away from. "You have the lowest amount of fears of anyone."

"You can go now." Eric opens the door. I look up at him before I walk through the door, my heart beating a mile a minute.

I walk back over to Wes and Audi. I go to sit between them again when Wes pulls me onto his lap in his arms. "I am sorry."

I wrap my arms around him and my head on his shoulder. " We are a messed up pair huh?"

"We just can't lose one another." He says as Tris walks past and into the simulation room with Eric and Four. After a few minutes they all walk out.

"It is lunch time. We have to hurry the kitchen will close soon until dinner." Tris says as she walks past us to the door that opens to the pit.

I slide out of Wes's lap so he can stand we walk with the others down to the dinning hall. When we all get to the dinning hall it is empty with only one table that still holds food. The initiates quickly take their sit to eat. I walk slower still feeling the weight of the gun in my hand. I follow behind Wes and take a sit by his side the only one left at the long table. It is across from Eric. I can feel the heat from his glaze on me.

"I can't believe you only have two fears, Kaven." Aren yells from the other end of the table.

"I don't." Wes says as Aren goes back talking to his friends.

"Why?" Aidian one of the other Erudite transfers ask.

"She doesn't let anyone in." Wes puts food on my plate.

"So she is a bitch." Marco a Candor transfers coughs.

"No, I just don't let anyone get close. I minimize the risk. Can't get hurt if you don't let anyone in." I pick at the burger in front of me.

"Was the first fear real? Did Jeanine really do that to the man?" Audi asks from the other side of Wes.

I just nod and slide my plate over to Wes. I am done eating. I lean my head on his shoulder. He pulls me in tight to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have you don't I?" I smile at him and hear a growl come from across the table. I look up into the stormy eyes of Eric. His eyes blaze with anger. I look away with horror as Marco asks if we are sleeping together. I break apart from Wes as he chokes on his hamburger. I pat him on his back. "No!" I almost yell at Marco.

"Well the two of you are always touching. Erudite usually don't touch at all."

"We grew up together since we were seven." Wes says still coughing.

"I met him after my dad died. He was there when I needed someone to lean on. He always has been." I gripe the ring that hangs around my neck.

Wes pulls me back to his side. "That is enough. Leave her alone."

"No it is okay. I wouldn't be very Dauntless if I couldn't take a few questions." I lay my hand on his arm.

"Alright."

I look back at Eric to see him shooting daggers at me with the anger pouring from his eyes to mine. I am stunned my his dark stare. "Lunch is over Everyone back to the simulation room."

Eric's command is met with hesitation but not for long. It is a command from Eric after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for my reviews. I love everyone of them. In this chapter Kaven won't be approached over the legacy of her father but some other person will meet her father's best friend growing up. Tell me if you like my spin on things.

* * *

><p>Eric is in his office when Max comes into see him. "Two?" He sits on the other side of the desk. "Do you know what the first one was about?"<p>

Eric does't have to ask what Max is talking about. "With how she acted at seeing it and what I have found in her file. I would say it was her father being killed by Jeanine."

"You would be correct." Max rolls his shoulders.

"You looked into her file as well?" Eric leans back in his chair he can see that Max is deciding whether to tell him something.

"I didn't need to. I knew Alec. He was my best friend growing up." Max rubs at the back of his neck.

"Did he ever bring her here?" Eric tried to wrap his head around Max knowing Jeanine's late husband.

"No, but we met up a few times so that I could see the little girl. She was still a baby at the time." Max shakes his head. "I knew Jeanine would be problems but I never thought she would kill him. But knowing now what she was planning on having us do. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Not even that I saw Four inject her twice with the serum?" Eric asks with real interest.

"Do you know why?"

"No, he still doesn't trust me."

"Its been years since the accident and you didn't inject anyone with the simulation serum. You dyed a vitamin serum the color of her serum and injected those." Frustration colors Max's voice.

"He still can't get over me having him throw knifes at Tris and hanging Christina over the Chasm. Its not like any of them would have died." Eric says with a bored tone.

"Get close to her and find out what we can and if we can trust her. Don't hurt her Eric. She still is the daughter of my childhood best friend." Max stands and walks to the door. "Jeanine has been to quiet. We need to find out what she is up to. You barely didn't find out about the serums last time. We don't even know who tipped you off that is was bad news."

"Do you think it was her?" Eric stands and walks around the desk.

"Maybe, see if you can find out." Max opens the door and they both walk out.

"I will get her trust and find out." Eric goes down the opposite way towards the tattoo parlor. He had a session to get his chest piece finished. He walks into the back where Jax is leaned over a near naked McKaven tattooing her right shoulder. On her left he sees the name _Alec _written in cursive with an intricate design around it. As Jax works on her tattoo Eric looks her over. Her shirt is off and her unsnapped with her hair piled messily atop her head leaving her back bare. She wears noting but short shorts and another pair of wicked high heels. Eric walks closer to see what is being tattooed on her right shoulder. _Wes_ and blue flames are being inked into her lovely skin.

"So initiate do you still think you have what is takes to be Dauntless?" Eric taunts her while fighting the urge to cover her or take her against the table.

"Yes." She turns her head toward his and her silver eyes flash as they meet his.

"Hey, Eric. Take a sit it will be just a little longer." Jax says from where he stands over McKaven.

Eric moves over to the spare chair that is next to McKaven's head. As he sits he sees his error in being so close to her. He has unknowingly put himself at eye level with her exposed swell of the side of her breast. Eric fights to keep his mind off of her lovely flesh as well as his hands. "Only names and small designs?"

"My fears." She says.

"Of course." Eric leans forward while keeping his hands firmly places on his knees. "I don't remember seeing that design or a blue flame in your fearscape."

"It is a part of their tattoos."

"You are the girl with just two fears?" Jax asks as he wipes excess ink from her skin.

"Yes. My father's death and the death of my best friend." Eric's hand fists as McKaven tells Jax.

"Did he come with you?" Jax asks going back to finish her tattoo.

"Yes. He is getting a tattoo from Tori."

"She told me it is a big one. That it is special to the boy."

"I drew it." She smiles.

"I would like to see it." Jax cleans off the tattoo.

"I will tell him." She sits up holding onto her bra. Eric's will power all but snapped.

"Tell who what?" Eric's temper flares as Wes walks into the room shirtless.

McKaven's face lights up with a huge smile. "You. Jax wants to see your tattoo."

Wes turns around and shows the tattoo. It is the silhouette of a woman surrounded by water engulfed in blue, black, and silver flames.

"I didn't draw the girl."

"You will always be with me now." Wes jokes.

"Why the colors?" Jax asks as he cleans up his space.

"Dauntless black, Erudite blue, and Kaven silver." Wes says as he looks at Kaven's tattoo. "I like your tattoos."

"Thanks, Wes." She smiles at him and Eric can't help but feel a surge of anger as the boy looks closely at her tattoo.

"Yes nice tattoos now I would like to get mine finished this year so hurry long initiates." Eric doesn't know how much longer he can keep himself in check.

"I still need to get mine covered. I just wanted to show you before Tori bandaged it." Wes smiles before walking into the other room.

"Eric you are on my shirt." McKaven points over his shoulder. The look in her eyes tells him that she can see the lust burning in his own.

He watches as her breathing has become short. Her eyes widen before she looks away. Eric give her a small smile before reaching behind him to pick up her shirt. His eyebrow lifts as he holds out the shirt to her. She still has both hands holding up the bra over her large breast. He can't help but hope she lets it go to take the shirt and feel a stab of disappointment as she uses one hand to cover herself as she reaches out with the other.

"I don't have any tape in here. I need to get some from the back." Jax says from where he has been looking through the drawers in his work space. They watch as he goes through the door at the back of his area.

"What kind of tattoo are you getting?" McKaven's sweet voice pulls Eric back to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know little Erudite." Eric says as he stands bringing himself closer to her. Invading her personal space. He is so close that she can feel the heat coming off him in waves.

"You're hot." She almost pants.

Eric looks into her eyes stunned. "What?"

"There is heat radiating from your body." She tells him in a small voice. "I am the same way but only when I sleep."

"Do you, Bright eyes?" He leans into her, his face mere inches from hers. McKaven's breathing speeds up. Eric smiles as he slides his hand down her smooth cheek to her chin. He brings her flushed face up to his. She stops breathing as he holds her in his stare, his lips a breath from her own. Eric steps back as he hears Jax come from the back.

"Here you are sweet thing." Jax comes and tapes up her tattoos as he tells her of the care for them.

Wes comes back into the room as McKaven is snapping the bra back together before putting her short on now that the tattoo is covered. "Ready to go," he asks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you to all my likes and favorites and reviews. I never would have thought that my idea for this fanfic would have been received so well. So thank you.

* * *

><p>I look over at Eric before quickly looking away. "Yeah." I jump down from the tattoo table and walk out of the shop with Wes.<p>

"What was that about?" Wes asks as we walk through the pit back to our dorm.

"I don't really know." I feel cold and confused without Eric's warm body being so near. I try to work through the feelings churning through me. I desire Eric. Then a thought almost stops me cold. What if he worked for my mother? He came from Erudite I am almost positive. I shake the thought from my head. I will have to try and get close to him and see if he is working with her. With how he was tonight it shouldn't be to hard. I just hope I don't get too deep.

"You okay?" Wes asks before we walk into the dorm room.

"I'm fine." I give him a slight smile before walking over to our bunk. Audi is already asleep in our bed, the whole bed. I try and push her over but she is all dead weight. She won't budge. "Damn," I turn to Wes as he walks over. "Can I sleep in your bunk?"

He looks at Audi and laughs, "climb up." He climbs into bed first and I quickly climb after him.

"Have I tolf you lately how much I love you, Wes?" I lay my head on his shoulder after he covers himself.

"You just don't want to sleep on the floor." Wes laughs as he wraps his arm around me.

I punch him lightly in the stomach before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I jerk awake as the trainers burst into the dorm turning on the lights and clanging on the metal bed frames. I can't believe I over slept. "Time to wake up!" I look toward the door and see Four and Tris but the voice I heard was Eric's. Where is he? "Well Amity. Looks like you lost your bed mate." I look down and there he is standing at my bunk with a nasty grin on his face.<p>

"What? Where is she? Wes, don't freak out but Kaven isn't in bed." Audi sounds almost frantic.

"I know, Audi." He says as Audi's face pops up next to mine.

"Kaven!" She screams.

"Morning, Audi." I swing my legs over the bed and slide down to the floor. Right in front of Eric. He glares at me as I move around him to the dresser at the foot of the bunk.

"Three minutes initiates. Than up to the roof." Four calls out for the door.

"Why where you up there?" Audi asks as she comes to stand next to me at the dresser.

"You had the whole bed, my dear. So I asked Wes if I could sleep with him." I pull on a pair of pants after taking off my shorts.

"Where did you end up going that took so long?" Audi slipped into a pair of tight capris.

"Getting tattoos." I take off my shirt and turn to show her my bandaged back.

"Cool what are they?" She picks up her boots.

"My father and Wes's name and an element of each of their tattoos."

"Your dad was Dauntless-born?" Audi gasps.

"Yeah."

"Wicked." She walks over to Wes who is finished getting dressed.

I look down at my chest and realize I didn't go to bed in a sports bra. Now I have to flash everyone in the dorm or the ones that went into the bathroom. I look around to see who is in the dorm still. Wes, Audi, the other Erudite and Dustin. But the Candor are all in the showers and Four and Tris are up on the roof. Eric stands by the doorway looking down the hall. I quickly slip out of my pretty black lace bra and into the plain black sports bra. I turn around to see Eric's piercing grey eyes on me. I feel myself flush as I quickly pull on my sleeveless top.

"Time's up!" Eric yells from the door.

I put on my heels and walk with Wes and Audi over to Eric.

Eric leads us to where Four and Tris have been waiting on the roof. They stand in front of thirteen targets and beside a table covered in guns.

"Ready to shoot something, Audi." Wes teases her.

"Only if it is a box of peace serum." Audi jokes back.

We all laugh before Tris silences us. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight. As you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don't need to teach you that. We are working with hand guns first. Now take a gun and stand in front of a target. Do not shoot until you are instructed to and keep the gun pointed down."

I walk over to the table and take the gun Eric holds out. I take a spot and am quickly flanked by Wes and Audi. Four takes a gun and stands at the first target with stalky Noah.

"Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past the other foot. Lean forward slightly with your knees bent, making sure you're firmly balanced. The elbow of your dominant arm should be almost completely straight and your non-dominant elbow should be flexed at a slightly obtuse angle. Does everyone under stand?" Four calls out.

"Yes!" Everyone calls back as we get into stance.

"Fix the gun on the target and load the gun. Control your breathing and squeeze the trigger. The best, most steady time to shoot is immediately upon exhaling, before you feel the need to take another breath. Watch." Four raises the gun, aims, breaths in and with the exhale he fires. Bulls-eye. He steps to the side and waves his hand. "Proceed and do not forget about the recoil."

We take stance some not as well as others and proceed to shoot. I take a moment to shoot. I have read book after book on the subject but could never get my hands on a real gun. I will be able to calculate the speed and trajectory but not the recoil. Not until I shoot the first time. I aim, inhale, exhale, and fire. Just below the bulls-eye. I over compensated the raise of the recoil. I fire again and hit the bulls-eye.

"How did you do that?" Audi asks from my left.

"Calculations." Wes tells her. He has also just fired a bulls-eye.

We hear a yelp and look to see Sophia on the ground. She was not firm in her stance. We turn back to our targets and continue to fire. The trainers start to make rounds helping the initiates. Four stands by Audi and helps her while Eric is over by Sophia who is almost in tears. Tris is father down with Dustin. He has not fired once. I try to keep my concentration on my gun and target but not too long after I stiff up as someone stands behind me. I don't have to look back to see that it is Eric.

"Don't stiff up now, Bright eyes." He taunts.

"I don't seem to need help. Is there something you need?" I ask holding the gun down to my side.

"Shoot." He breaths into my ear.

I shiver before getting back into stance. I raise the gun, inhale, exhale, and fire. It enters the target just inside the bulls-eye.

"Don't get sloppy now." He touches my arm to lower it back from where the guns recoil as allowed it to lift. He walks away and I have to fight not to slump with relief. He ties me into knots.

The morning continues and everyone aim improves even Dustin who now is firing his gun. Sophia no long lands on the roof each time she shoots and everyone's arms have became all but wet noodles. The instructor call time and ends the firing practice for lunch. We make it down to the dining hall on time today so it is packed. Only one table is open we all take sits that we had yesterday. I am once again across from Eric. I try to look anywhere but at Eric but he still catches my eye and I can see that he too his remembering this morning. His hot gaze has chills racing through me. I know now that if I plan to get the information I want from Eric than I am doomed to get in to deep. Even now every time we are in the same room I know he is near.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry it has been so long since an update. I hope this more than makes up for it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the instructors lead us to the training room. It's huge, with a wood floor that is cracked and creaky and has a large circle painted in the middle. On the left wall is a monitor.<p>

Our names are written on the board in alphabetical order. Hanging at three-foot intervals along one end of the room are faded black punching bags.

We line up behind them and Four, Tris, and Eric stands in the middle, where we can all see them.

"As I said this morning," says Four, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges—which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless."

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," says Tris. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

Four names a few different punches, demonstrating each one as he does, first against the air and then against the punching bag.

Though he only teaches us the basics I think of all the other technical ways I could use the next day. The punching bag stings my hands and feet, turning my skin red, and swings with each punch or kick I land on the bag. All around me is the sound of skin hitting tough fabric.

The instructors wander through the crowd of initiates, watching us as we go through the movements again. When Eric stops in front of me, my insides twist like someone's stirring them with a fork. He stares at me, his grey eyes following my body from my head to my feet, lingering everywhere.

"You have more muscle than I thought you would have," he says, "which means you don't have depend on just using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Suddenly he presses a hand to my stomach. His fingers are so long that, though the heel of his hand touches one side of my rib cage, his fingertips still touch the other side. My heart pounds so hard my chest hurts, and I stare at him, wide-eyed. Thinking back to the tattoo shop the night before.

"Never forget to keep tension here," he says in a quiet voice close to my ear.

Eric lifts his hand and keeps walking. I feel the pressure of his palm even after he's gone. It's strange, but I have to stop and breathe for a few seconds before I can keep practicing again.

When we are dismissed for dinner Audi and Wes come over to me. "What was that?" Wes catches my eye.

"He was just telling me to keep tension in my torso." I look away.

"Yeah, okay" They agree in a disbelieving voice as we sit down to eat.

"After this we are going close shopping."

"What do we need. We got the basics yesterday." I asked Audi.

"Well we need make-up, better clothes, these are ugly and gigantic." Audi makes a face.

An hour later I stand in Christina's shop in a tight black and red dress that barely come to mid-thigh. Audi stands next to me in a total red one much like my own. "Well what do you think?"

I look at Audi, "I like it. Now what?"

Audi laughs while we pay for the dresses. "Make-up of course."

Nearly another hour goes by while Audi tries different looks on me until she gets the one she likes best on me.

"There is a party in the pit. Let's go. I want to find Aren." Audi smiles slyly at me.

I roll my eyes and follow her back to the pit from our dorm. Right away I see Eric off to one side talking to Max. As if he could feel my eyes on him he looks up and catches me looking at him. He looks momentarily confused and then angry. He starts over when Audi says that she see Aren and that she will see me later. I quickly look around for Wes but can't find him. Eric is nearly at me before I turn and leave. I run down the hallways to hide from him and his anger and I find a darken hallway to go down. As I look around to see if he has followed me I start to wonder why I ran. I am Dauntless. I will be brave. I step from the darken hallway and into a wall that wasn't there when I came in. I look up into piercing steel eyes and am unable to suppress a shiver.

"Scared, Bright eyes?" Eric taunts as he walks me backward into the darken hallway.

"No."

"Then why did you run?"

"I don't know but I was coming back out."

"What are you wearing?"

"Audi picked out."

"Did she?" Eric puts his hand on my thigh just below the hem of my dress. My stomach starts to flip-flop.

"Y. . yes." I move slightly closer into his warmth. Needing to be closer. Wanting to be closer.

"You are playing with fire, Bright eyes." He lowers his face inches away from mine.

"I didn't come to you. You came after me." I stretch up to get even closer.

"Yes but dressing as you are. I had to think you were dressing for me." He runs his hand up to my hip.

"But I didn't Audi picked it out." My hand finds his over my hip.

"So you say." He whispered into my ear.

"It is the truth." I turn my head toward his. Needing to feel his lips on mine.

Just as the longing became unbearable he catches my lips with his. Shock rocks through my body. Urging me closer still. I wrap my arms around his neck after running them over his taut muscles of his arms and shoulders. His arms crush me to him as he rocks into the kiss. A gasp escapes as I make full contact with his hard, rippling body. He deepens the kiss only to brake away and pushes me farther into the darkness. "Stay." He walks out into the lighted hallway and talks to someone. When he comes back in he tells me to get to bed. That he is needed else where. He turns and walks away leaving me breathless and wanting more.

I take a shuddering breath before stepping out into the hallway and walking back to the pit.

* * *

><p>Eric, Four and Tris wake up the initiates. "We have a missing initiate."<p>

"Who?" Will asks.

"Your girlfriend." Eric taunts.

"But I don't . . .McKaven!" Wes looks under his bunk at McKaven's and Audi's bed. Audi is the only one there. Still bundled up in her blanket. "Audi, wake up. Where is Kaven?" He jumps from his bunk shaking Audi awake.

"W. . .what? I don't know." Audi peeks her head out of her blanket.

"Where have you looked so far?" Wes turned to the instructors. "Well?"

"Don't disrespect your leaders." Eric barks. Wes ignores him and pulls on his boots.

Four starts to name out the places they have looked at.

"What about the roof?" Wes brakes in.

"No." As they answer Wes runs from the room in his pajamas and boots. He goes up to the roof with Eric close on his heels. They find McKaven curled up on the roof. They run to her and find her sleeping. "Kaven, wake up sweetie."

"What is it, Wes?" She rubs her eyes and looks sleepily up at Wes and Eric.

"You were missing, Kav. The instructors didn't know where you were." Wes tells her.

"Why did you fall asleep up here?" Eric demands.

"I was looking up at the stars. I'm sorry I worried anyone." McKaven slowly stands up.

"Let's get her back to the dorm and let the others know she is alive." Eric walks away.


End file.
